


LokiTom/TomLoki

by tarrysmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Tom ALWAYS happy, or does he sometimes wake up on the wrong side of the bed?  And what if Loki wakes up happy for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LokiTom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a funny pair of stories that it was my pleasure to write. Let me know if you like them! Thanks for reading, and, as always, enjoy!

This is just something I think about. Is Tom ALWAYS happy, or does he sometimes wake up on the wrong side of the bed. And I wrote this. Enjoy!

LokiTom/TomLoki

Part 1: LokiTom

 

Tom woke up at the usual time, but something was off today. He just didn’t feel like himself. “I’m Tom Hiddleston,” he thought to himself. “I’m happy, I’m positive, I love my life! I love acting and dancing and pudding!”

But, what if today, he didn’t WANT to be happy? What if today, he wanted to be grumpy, or raise a little hell? Huh? Did he have to be so bloody nice every single damn day? Well, not today! No nice guy Tom today!

He actually had a rare day off today, but he still got up and dressed for his run as always: dark sweatpants and hoodie, white tee-shirt, running shoes. Strapped his iPod to his arm, queued his Hellraiser playlist, set out the door.

He turned the opposite way from the way he usually went, setting a fairly ambitious pace. He approached and passed an elderly woman walking a little terrier dog on a leash. The little dog started yapping at him. Tom did a U-turn, running back towards the woman and her dog. When he got closer, he engaged the dog, deliberately upsetting the nasty little thing. He turned around to continue his run, and it yapped some more and began to chase him. He wasn’t worried about it catching him, and he was amused at the way it pulled the little old lady. She lost her balance and almost fell. Tom chuckled and continued on with his run.

He passed a man loading boxes into a truck. “Let me help you with those, mate,” he said, but instead of helping, he took the man’s keys, dropped them on the ground, and kicked them under the truck. “Hey, whaddidya do that for?” the man called after him. Tom just kept running.

His route ended back at his flat, and he went in, showered, and dressed, then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. And was reminded that he was out of milk. Grrf. He got his jacket and keys and drove to the market. As he walked the aisles, he kept grabbing random items and surreptitiously dropping them in people’s carts. His favorite was when he put adult diapers in a 20-something girl’s cart, and tampons in a 40-something bachelor-looking fellow’s cart.

He purchased his milk, then walked through the parking lot back to his car. Along the way, he stopped to knock the loaded bags out of a young woman’s arms, and set a loaded cart rolling across the parking lot while a middle-aged man was unloading it into his car. Tom laughed out loud in his car on the way back home.

After breakfast, he was reviewing some scripts when his phone rang. It was Luke, his publicist.

“I know it’s your day off today,” Luke said, “but they’ve had a guest cancel on the London Live Alive program, and they wonder if you’re available?”

“I don’t know, am I?” Tom asked lazily.

“It would probably be a good move,” Luke said.

“Fine, tell them I’ll do it,” Tom said. “Who’s the interviewer?”

“Kayley, Carly, something like that. New kid, she’s really young.”

Tom groaned. “Oh great,” he muttered. “She’ll probably go all fan girl on me.” But that gave him an idea. Why not deliberately TRY to get her to fan girl, and embarrass herself on live TV? “Tom, you’re an evil bastard!” he told himself.

He got his computer and googled ‘Tom Hiddleston sexy.’ What was it all those girls freaked out about? He compiled a list:

His smile.

His laugh.

His right eyebrow (REALLY?).

The way he sat.

His crotch.

His 3-day beard.

His blue eyes.

His ‘puppy eyes.’ (WTF?)

His curls.

His smolder.

His Loki glare.

His hands and fingers.

His neck.

His jaw and cheekbones.

The way he licked his lips.

Craziness. He resolved to call attention to every one of these things during his interview, see if it was true that he was a life-ruiner. Tom shook his head, pretty sure that these silly women should get a new hobby. His sisters would be more than happy to tell them just how UN-sexy their darling brother was!

Well, the interview went well. The interviewer, Keely, although very young, was quite good, and Tom behaved himself.

For a while.

Then, he made sure his legs were splayed (they usually were anyway, most chairs being too short for his ridiculously long legs, if he didn’t spread his knees, he ended up with them hunched under his chin), he ran his hand through his hair and down his face, he smiled and laughed, a lot. He gestured with his hands, he gave her a soulful look (‘puppy eyes’?), he raised his right eyebrow, he licked his lips, more than once, he gave her a stern look (he wasn’t sure if it was more Loki or smolder), and arched his neck as if stretching.

Little Keely suddenly seemed to have an asthma attack. She was panting anyway, seeming to be having trouble breathing. She fanned herself, and squirmed a little in her seat. Tom chuckled, and then he supposed the look he gave her was more what they considered The Smolder. As he left the set, she approached him to thank him for the interview and shook his hand. He carefully palmed the note she slipped him. When he got to his car, he looked at it. Ah, yes, her name, address, and phone number. He crumpled the paper and put it in the plastic sack he kept for trash.

When Luke called him, Tom held the phone away from his ear and just let the other man rant. He caught random phrases:

What were you thinking?

Deliberately being provocative.

Practically seducing.

Totally shameful.

Never be asked back again.

When he decided it was safe, he put the phone back to his ear. “Are you done?” he asked amusedly.

“Tom, I just don’t know what’s gotten into you today!” Luke sputtered. “There’s rumors of you going on a rampage!”

“What, because I decided to test out all this ’ooh, Tom Hiddleston, he’s so sexy!‘ nonsense!?“ The voice he used for the phrase in quotes was pitched a couple of octaves higher than his normal speaking voice.

“No! Something about a grocery store, mischief on your morning run!” Luke was yelling into the phone.

Tom went cold. “How did you hear about that?” he asked, feeling a little dread.

“You mean it’s TRUE?” Luke shrieked. “I thought they were mistaken, or making it up or something.… Tom, go home. Now.” It was an order.

“OK,” Tom said in a small voice. “I’m sorry Luke. I just haven’t been myself today…“

The next day, Tom woke up at the usual time. “I’m Tom Hiddleston,” he thought to himself. “I’m happy, I’m positive, I love my life! I love acting and dancing and pudding!”

And it was all true.

The End


	2. TomLoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tom ALWAYS happy, or does he sometimes wake up on the wrong side of the bed? And what if Loki wakes up happy for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a funny pair of stories that it was my pleasure to write. Let me know if you like them! Thanks for reading, and, as always, enjoy!

So, of course I had to write this! I don’t love it as much as I did the first one, but it turned out better than I thought it would, and I think it worthy, so enjoy! And as always, please feel free to let me know what you think!

LokiTom/TomLoki

Part 2: TomLoki

Loki woke up at the usual time, but something was off today. He just didn’t feel like himself. “I’m Loki of Asgard,” he thought to himself, “and I was born to be a King! I’m Silvertongue, the Trickster, the god of Mischief and Lies!”

But, what if today, he didn’t WANT to cause trouble? What if today, he wanted to be happy, or do something nice for someone? Huh? Did he have to be so annoyingly unkind every single day? Well, not today! No malicious Loki today!

He actually didn’t have any pressing business today, but he still got up and dressed for his horseback ride as always: leather trousers, dark green tunic, boots. Strapped his Midgardian music device that Jane Foster had given him as a Winter Solstice gift last year to his arm, queued his 60s folk rock playlist, set out the door.

He saddled his own horse, and turned the opposite way from the way he usually went, setting a fairly ambitious pace. He approached and passed an elderly woman trying to coax a pig into a pen. The creature was being very recalcitrant. Loki did a U-turn, riding back towards the woman and her pig. When he got closer, he engaged the pig, using a bit of magic on the nasty little thing. It turned around and went right into the pen, and the woman thanked him profusely, calling him ‘my Prince.’ Loki accepted her thanks graciously, feeling an unfamiliar feeling (joy?) and continued on with his ride.

He passed a man loading boxes into a wagon. “Let me help you with those, good sir,” he said, and once again used magic to load all the heavy cartons. “Thank you, Sire!” the man called after him. Loki felt that feeling again, but just kept on with his ride.

His route ended back at the stables, where he cooled down and groomed his horse, after which he went to his chambers, bathed and dressed, then went to the kitchens to get some breakfast. And was hit with a sudden craving for some Midgardian ice cream. Another! He returned to the stables, saddled a different horse, and rode to the market. As he walked the aisles, he kept surreptitiously slipping coins into people’s shopping baskets. His favorite was when he put 3 gold coins in a woman with 6 small children’s basket, and 2 gold coins into the basket of a young fellow who was holding a picture of a pretty young woman and looking at rings.

He purchased his ice cream, then walked back to his horse. Along the way, he stopped to help load the baskets of a woman into her wagon, and stopped a loaded cart from rolling across the dusty street while a middle-aged man was trying to hitch his team up. Loki felt amazing peace and contentment on the way back home.

After his trip to market, he was reviewing some battle plans when Thor came to see him.

“I know we didn’t have anything scheduled today,” Thor said, “but they want to run a war game, and I was hoping I could get you to command the hostiles?”

“Are you sure I’m the best choice for that? What makes you think they’ll accept my leadership?” Loki asked resignedly.

“I really don’t have anyone else available that can run it,” Thor said.

“Well, in that case, I’ll have to do it,” Loki said. “I hope I can be of help to you, brother”

“I have a young lieutenant that I want you to assess during the exercise, Carl Rafesson.”

Loki groaned. “Oh great,” he muttered. “I played the most humiliating prank on his sister last month.” But that gave him an idea. Why not do his absolutely best to set the young man up for certain success? After all, he, Loki, was a brilliant strategist. If the young man would take his leadership, he could do much to teach him some of the subtle ins and outs of command. “Loki, you’re not all bad…” he told himself.

He got his weapons, and maps, war books, and a choice spell book or two, just in case. He knew he would really need to run these maneuvers with little or no magic. What did he want to study in the youth today? He compiled a list:

Strategy.

Logistics.

Espionage.

Negotiations.

Parlaying.

Campaigning.

Covert ops.

Sympathy for his troops.

Communications.

Reconnaissance.

Clairvoyance/pre-cognition.

Planning and follow up.

Maneuvering.

Weaponry.

Close combat.

An ambitious curriculum. He resolved to call attention to every one of these things during the war game, see which ones the young man seemed to have the most aptitude for. Loki shook his head, if young Carl would show a talent for just two or three of the items, Loki would personally take charge of the young man’s tutelage himself. Thor himself could attest to just how good a teacher his conniving brother was!

Well, the war game went well. Carl, although very young, was a quick student, and seemingly held no grudge against Loki. Loki was sure the fellow was going to have a brilliant future career in Thor’s army.

Their side started out slow, but with Carl following the advice of Loki, they gradually started to gain ground on the ‘home’ forces, which were being commanded by Thor himself. Loki could imagine Thor’s reaction, but be had promised that he wouldn’t hold back; not only would he genuinely try to use his best skills for this exercise, but he would do his best to counsel, teach, and train his young lieutenant.

Young Carl actually seemed to have an aptitude for several of Loki’s training points. He did a great job of communicating with his troops. He seemed to have an instinctual understanding of weaponry. He had a gift for both the strategy and the logistics. Loki felt that his uncanny ability to predict the movements of the opposition would one day make him legendary. As he left the training field, Carl approached him to thank him for the council and teaching, and shook his hand. Loki praised the young man and asked him to contact him to arrange for continuing sessions, as he personally wanted to take charge of Carl’s training.

When Thor approached him, Loki expected gratitude and maybe a little praise. But Thor was bitter at having been defeated, and ranted a little:

What were you thinking?

Deliberately making him (Thor) look bad in front of his troops.

Practically rubbing his face in it.

Totally humiliating.

Never be asked back again.

When he thought Thor had exhausted his anger, Loki smiled. “Are you done?” he asked amusedly.

“Loki, I just don’t know what’s gotten into you today!” Thor sputtered. “You’re never that good! Your temper always gets the better of you! I did want a good assessment for young Rafesson, but I just really expected the usual Loki. I didn’t expect to be trounced so thoroughly! What’s up with you? I’ve even heard rumors of you – being nice!”

“What, because I decided to give my very best instruction to young Carl?”

“No, something about the market, little kindnesses on your morning ride.” Thor was tearing at his hair and pacing, shaking his head. “Just not sure what to think. I’m not sure I trust you like this, brother!”

Loki went cold. “How did you hear about all that?” he asked, feeling a little dread.

“You mean it’s TRUE?” Thor said, flabbergasted. “I thought they were mistaken, or making it up or something.… Loki, Thank you. I’m not sure what caused your behavior today, but I’m grateful for it. Especially for Carl, and I hope you will continue to train him. The campaign was brilliant today, even though it did show me up! Sometimes, I’m pretty sure you would be a much better king than l!”

“Thank you, Thor,” Loki said pleased, and actually quite elated. “I’ve really acted out of character today, I guess, but it’s been, well, fairly refreshing, and even kinda… fun…”

The next day, Loki woke up at the usual time. “I’m Loki of Asgard,” he thought to himself, “and I was born to be a King! I’m Silvertongue, the Trickster, the god of Mischief and Lies!”

And it was all true.

The End


End file.
